indiefandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Krautrock
Krautrock is een algemene naam voor de experimentele muziekgroepen die in Duitsland op de voorgrond traden aan het eind van de jaren zestig en aan het begin van de jaren zeventig. Tegenwoordig is de term ook geëvolueerd naar een benaming voor een stijlrichting om gelijkaardige muziek onder te plaatsen. Enkele bands die typisch voor de krautrock in het begin van de jaren zeventig genoemd worden zijn Tangerine Dream, Faust, Can, en ook diverse groepen rond de geroemde Keulse producer Conny Planck, zoals Neu!, Kraftwerk en Cluster. Krautrock-bands reageerden vaak op het culturele vacuüm dat na de Tweede Wereldoorlog in Duitsland was ontstaan, en zetten zich soms enigszins af tegen de Anglo-Amerikaanse popcultuur om hun eigen meer radicale en experimentele Duitse cultuur te creëren. Veel van deze muziek was instrumentaal, en in de meeste krautrock werd rock-muziek en de typische rock-instrumenten (gitaar, basgitaar en drums) gemengd met elektronische instrumenten en patronen, vaak met een gevoel voor ambient-muziek. Ondanks de verscheidenheid aan stijlrichtingen van de bands, hadden ze alle de neiging complexe songstructuren te gebruiken, waardoor er een nauwe verwantschap bestaat met genres zoals progressieve rock/art rock (waaronder men krautrock kan plaatsen) en ook jazzrock. Naam Oorspronkelijk werd de naam enigszins bevooroordelend gebruikt door de Britse muziekpers. Het woord "Kraut", is afkomstig van het woord Sauerkraut, en werd in de Tweede Wereldoorlog gebruikt voor de Duitse soldaten. Men schrijft het gebruik soms toe aan John Peel, een van de bekendste Engelse radiopresentatoren, in 1968 naar aanleiding van de titel Mama Düül und ihre Sauerkrautband spielt auf uit de elpee Psychedelic Underground van de groep Amon Düül. Een andere theorie die soms opduikt is dat in Manuel Göttsching (van Ash Ra Tempel) zijn schoolgroepje "Bad Joe" de bassist Christian Kraut heette. Een veel aannemelijker verklaring van het begrip is te vinden bij de Hamburgse groep Faust. In 1973 nam deze groep voor Virgin Records in hun studio The Manor in Oxfordshire hun vierde elpee op, waarvan de openingstrack Krautrock heet. Virgin nam daarna de term over in hun catalogus om het genre Duitse muziek in onder te brengen. In Duitsland gebruikten enkele West-Duitse muzikanten de term eerder zelf-ironisch om te zeggen dat ze Duitsland als ontwikkelingsland voor de popcultuur zagen. Krautrock kan dan meer als een begrip gezien worden dat duidt op een geografische verzameling, het ging in die beschouwing niet zozeer om een eigenlijke beweging of een stilistische samenhang. Hoewel de term aanvankelijk soms wat minachtend kon beschouwd worden, staat veel van de muziek van deze groepen na verloop van jaren echter hoog aangeschreven, en de term kan nu veeleer als eerbetoon gezien worden. Geschiedenis De muziekrichting die later krautrock zou worden genoemd ontstond op het eind van de jaren zestig. In 1968 vond bijvoorbeeld in Essen het eerste grote Duitse rockfestival plaats. Net zoals hun Amerikaanse en Britse collega's, speelden Duitse rockmuzikanten een vorm van psychedelische muziek. Bij de meeste Duitse bands poogde men echter niet zomaar het effect van drugs te creëren, maar had men meer aandacht voor het experimenteren met een innovatieve fusie van psychedelia en elektronische avant-garde. In 1968 werd eveneens het Zodiak Free Arts Lab te Berlijn opgericht door Hans-Joachim Roedelius, Klaus Schulze en Conrad Schnitzler, wat het psychedelische rockgeluid verder populairder maakte in de Duitse muziekwereld. Oorspronkelijk was veel krautrock een vorm van vrije kunst, de platen kon men gratis verkrijgen op beurzen voor vrije kunst. De volgende jaren zou een golf van baanbrekende bands ontstaan, en hoewel ze hun Duitse culturele achtergrond, hun zin voor experimenteren, en enkele muzikale kenmerken gemeen hadden, was het een verzameling van verschillende stijlrichtingen. In 1968 werd Can gevormd, de groep speelt avant-garde, ritmische en experimentele muziek; een jaar later begon Kluster (later Cluster) met het opnamen van instrumentale muziek die zich op keyboards baseerde met zware voortdurende klanken. In 1971 maakten groepen als Tangerine Dream en Faust (band) eveneens gebruik van elektronische synthesizers en geavanceerde productietechnieken. Men sprak soms van kosmische musik. In 1972 mengden twee albums Europese rock en elektronische psychedelia met Aziatische klanken en sferen: In Den Gärten Pharaos van Popol Vuh en Aum van Deuter. Ondertussen verschenen in de kosmische musik twee dubbelalbums, namelijk Cyborg van Klaus Schulze en Zeit van Tangerine Dream. Ondertussen begon de groep Neu! sterk ritmische muziek te spelen. Een groep als Guru Guru neigde naar de spacerock vergelijkbaar met de Britse Hawkwind en vroege Pink Floyd, Embryo speelde jazzrock, en Birth Control kon men bij de hardrock rekenen. Ook de bekende Duitse groep Kraftwerk ontstond in deze krautrock-beweging, en had voortbouwend op het werk van eerdere bands, tegen halverwege de jaren zeventig albums zoals Autobahn en Radio-Activity uitgebracht, en was zo één van de Duitse groepen die mee de elektronische muziek, techno en andere stijlen in de komende decennia hielp bepalen. Tegen het eind van de jaren 90 en bij het begin van de 21ste eeuw, kwam de elektronische muziek weer op en een nieuwe generatie herontdekte veel van het vroegere werk van de Duitse groepen, en zo werd Krautrock meer en meer als een op zichzelf staande muziekstijl beschouwd. Post-rock- en elektronica-artiesten zoals Stereolab, Laika, Boredoms, Mouse on Mars en Tortoise vermeldden vaak krautrock-bands als hun belangrijkste invloeden, en de groepen zelf worden dan ook vaak onder de krautrock-noemer geplaatst. Belangrijke artiesten * 2066 and Then * Amon Düül * Amon Düül II * Ash Ra Tempel * Birth Control * Can * Cluster * Eloy * Faust * Guru Guru * Harmonia * Jane * Kraftwerk * La Düsseldorf * La! NEU? * Nektar * Neu! * Popol Vuh * Klaus Schulze * Tangerine Dream * The Krauts (London 86) * Thirsty Moon * Wallenstein * Witthüser & Westrupp Literatuur *Julian Cope: KrautRockSampler. Uitgeverij Grüne Kraft, 1996. ISBN 3925817867. (zie ook de site Website van de uitgever) Externe links * "Introduction to German Krautrock" (Duitse rock in het algemeen, waaronder veel krautrock * Krautrock @ pHinnWeb * krautrock website * "The Crack In The Cosmic Egg" Gereduceerde online versie van boek met krautrockbands en -artiesten. Categorie:Elektronische muziek Categorie:Muziek in Duitsland Categorie:Rockgenre